Todo un placer
by Aby-Senpai
Summary: Porque Matt siempre supo el rumbo de las cosas, siempre supo lo peligroso del entorno en el cual se metió pero… Por seguir a Mello… Nada de eso importaba… - Fue todo un placer Mello… Todo un placer….-


**Diclaimer:** Ni Matt ni Mello me pertenecen *tristemente ToT* son enteramente de Death Note y este genial anime a su vez pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, sus creadores, lo mío es solo la trama... *se va a llorar desconsoladamente* Sin más que decir... A leer!

**Summary:**Porque Matt siempre supo el rumbo de las cosas, siempre supo lo peligroso del entorno en el cual se metió pero… Por seguir a Mello… Nada de eso importaba…

_- Fue todo un placer Mello… Todo un placer….-_

**_Todo un placer_**

Mello… Un "nombre", mas bien alias, dos sílabas, cinco letras y aun así tanto para mi…

Mello… Te conozco desde Wammy's House y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables… "Compañeros en crimen", apoyo, cómplices. Tú sostenías mi espalda y yo igual a ti. Al inicio nunca imaginé que terminaríamos tan involucrados el uno con el otro pero… El destino es una cosa seria ¿No? Aun recuerdo cuando nos asignaron el compartir habitación… ¡Há! Fué todo un problema. Peleábamos, nos golpeábamos y tan seguro como que el cielo es azul terminábamos siendo regañados por Roger. Tú fuiste la primera persona y hasta ahora la única que ha sabido afectarme. Tu humor, tus palabras, tus gestos… Simple y llanamente tú. Aun así el tiempo pasó y nosotros nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, el dúo dinámico, los M&M's. Todavía tenías tus "crisis" cuando eras superado por Near pero eso no importaba, para mi siempre serás el número uno y bien lo sabes. Realmente has sido al único al que le he importado tanto y aunque no me lo decías yo lo sentía… El como te enfurecías cada vez que fumaba; cada vez que me llamabas _"cachorro"_ en lugar de _"perro"_ o _"sarnoso". _Quizá nadie lo notara pero yo si. Como me mirabas cada vez que terminaba herido por una u otra razón… Definitivamente a tus ojos yo era y soy importante.

No sé exactamente cuando pero lo que sentía por ti cambio totalmente. Ya no te veía como un amigo, me importabas más que eso; te miraba mucho más de lo que "solo un amigo" debería y aunque al inicio lo negué posteriormente lo acepté… Nunca había pensado de mi como un ser "sexual", nunca nadie me había interesado, solamente tú...

Llegó la pubertad y debo confesar que mi oculto amor a ti llegó a nuevas tierras. No solo te quería, te deseaba… Aun te quiero y… _Te deseo_. Más de una vez me desperté a mitad de la noche de algún sueño "indebido" en el cual tú eras el protagonista. Sé que pasabas por algo parecido conmigo, yo siempre he sido la única persona a la que tratas cosa que me hace sentir especial y en "esa" etapa te descubrí más de una vez mirándome. Fingía no notarlo pero tu mirada es realmente fuerte… Sentía tus ojos escrutinizándome, analizándome y a decir verdad me encontraba terriblemente halagado de que tú, un muy apuesto chico y el causante de mis emociones se fijara en mí; tu simple sirviente. Es decir, tú, con tu hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca más no pálida y contextura perfecta. Para mi es como contemplar a una de esas esculturas griegas. Sé que no soy feo ni nada por el estilo; me gustan mi cabello rojizo y ojos esmeraldas pero tú Mello eres… Simplemente tú… Y me robas el aliento.

Nunca dijimos nada pero supongo que para ambos quedó claro lo que sentíamos cuando "por error" nuestros labios quedaron unidos en una caída… Tampoco mencionamos eso pero deduzco que no importaba ya que más de una vez terminamos besándonos apasionadamente y sin razón aparente… Hasta _"ese"_ día… El día en el que te marchaste por causa del caso Kira. Eso me dolió… Más de lo que pudieses llegar a pensar… Nunca lo olvidaré, el llegar a nuestra habitación para no ver ni rastro de tus pertenencias o de ti, solo una pequeña nota sobre mi cama.

**_ "L ha muerto por lo que Near y yo debemos ocupar este caso, el caso Kira; me niego a trabajar en equipo con esa oveja cuando yo soy lo suficientemente capaz. Se los demostraré a todos y vengaré a L… Lo siento mucho Matty, en serio lo lamento. Espero que algún día pueda volver a verte, si es que me perdonas por dejarte. Perdón por no despedirme pero eso solo lo haría más difícil y sé que de alguna u otra manera terminarías yendo conmigo, cosa que no quiero… No quiero que te involucres porque puedes morir… No quiero que mueras… Perdón, pero realmente debes saber que…_**

**_Te quiero…"_**

Esa noche lloré como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida, mi único consuelo era el saber que me dejabas atrás para protegerme y que me querías…_ Sé que aún lo haces._ Poco después yo también abandoné Wammy's pero mi meta era tan solo encontrarte a ti, mi todo. Me uní a la mafia y a todo ese entorno pero finalmente te hallé. Te enfadaste, no querías que yo me involucrara en todo esto tal y como expresaste en tu nota hacía algún tiempo pero por ti poco me importaba el peligro, al final lo aceptaste aunque renuente… _Me aceptaste _y volvimos a ser tan inseparables como antes. Mas aun así tu meta era terminar el caso Kira y coronarte como ganador para ser el legítimo sucesor de L así que te ayudé en todo lo que podía. Hackear, espiar, robar… Todo lo hice por ti.

Después de un tiempo te volviste más agresivo, desde que volaste la base eras un poco más extremo, yo ayudé a curarte pero aun así te quedó registrada esa gran marca por el lado derecho de tu cara que alcanza hasta tu pecho. Aunque igual seguías y sigues siendo tan endemoniadamente sexy como siempre. Te volviste más dominante y eso aunque en cierta parte me molestaba también me excitaba… _Todavía lo hace…_

Siempre seguí tus órdenes como la fiel mascota que he sido para ti, más de una vez descargaste toda tu frustración conmigo… Me golpeabas, amenazabas, aunque al final siempre te arrepentías y yo te perdonaba… _Te perdono ¿Lo sabes Mello?_

También recuerdo como fué que paraste de agredirme así. Fué la última vez que me heriste físicamente, de un momento a otro terminamos besándonos con fiereza ¡Oh Dios, como extrañaba tus labios! La pasión, la ira, el temor, lo mucho que nos extrañábamos y anhelábamos; todo eso mezclado en un huracán de sentimientos que nos envolvió y nos tragó… _¿O fué que nos dejamos absorber?_

Había mucho calor, las ropas sobraban y queríamos sentir más del otro. El descontrol nos dominó y terminamos desnudos sobre la cama, tú sobre mí, llenándome y llevándome al éctasis. Al bajar de esa nube retomamos el control de nuestras respiraciones, en ese momento de silencio me dijiste "_Te amo", _lo hablaste con tanta seguridad y confianza, mi corazón latía desbocado y contesté recíprocamente _"También te amo Mells" _

_Te amo Mello, aun lo hago y sé que tú a mi…_

Después de esa ocasión los golpes cesaron y tan solo nos dejábamos consumir por nuestra pasión y deseo. No solo tú me dominabas sino que yo te dominaba a ti también… _¿Quién diría que Mello dejaría que alguien fuese su "Seme"?. _En definitiva un privilegio que me concediste y aunque sé que te gustaba más el rol "activo", si era yo quien te dominaba y te hacía ver las estrellas, no te importaba… _No lo hace _

Seguí obedeciéndote Mello, a pesar de todo nunca fuí más feliz y ahora al borde de mi muerte no me arrepiento ni un poco de sacrificar mi vida, para serte de ayuda. Por ti lo doy todo…

…_ Han sacado sus armas, los policías ya me tienen, gracias Mello… Gracias por todo…_

**- "Tranquilos" – **_Fué todo un placer Mello…__** -"Oigan, por favor, no es para tanto, ¿cuándo se le permitió a los japoneses usar armas tan grandes? **__–Todo un placer…-__** Me atraparon soy parte del incidente del secuestro, supongo que quieren hacerme muchas preguntas, no dispararán**_**"**

_… Se oyen disparos… Ya no siento nada… Creo que este es el final de mi camino aquí… _

_Te amo Mihael Keehl…_

**Bien eso ha sido todo... Espero sus reviews :3 Acepto cualquier crítica que tengan x3 Etto... Tengo pensado una especie de continuación aunque más bien sería otro One-Shot como respuesta a este y desde el punto de vista de Mello, no sé que me dicen... Requiero de sus opiniones xD Lo hago o no? **

**Nee sin más que añadir... Gracias por leer!**

**Matta ne~!**

**PD: Estoy en búsqueda de más fics por leer tanto de este como de cualquier otro anime :3 Si me recomiendan alguno lo revisaré gustosa x3**


End file.
